Kinain
Kinain Character Creation The following is a step-by-step guide to creating a Kinain character for WoD: White Pine. The information here may be altered to conform to room and venue-specific rules, and takes precedence over other sources (be it the books themselves, or online resources, including those approved for room use). *Character Concept *Character Name *Heritage - (Which kith your character is related to, by blood). *Court - Seelie or Unseelie. *Legacies - (One of each Seelie Legacies and Unseelie Legacies. Romantic Legacies are optional and are to be taken in addition to standard Legacies, not in their place.) *House - Applicable only for characters with Sidhe heritage, and optional even then. Descent from a particular Sidhe house may have minor affects on temperament, but no in-game advantages; kinain very rarely swear House oaths or are almost never granted House titles. *Motley/Oathcircle - (Again, if applicable.) *Select Attributes :: Prioritize the three categories: Physical, Social, Mental. (6/4/3) (These stats start at 1.) *Select Abilities :: Prioritize the three categories: Talents, Skills, Knowledges. (11/7/4) (These stats start at 0 and cannot exceed 3 before Freebies are spent). Free: One dot in Lore with a specialty of Kithain (or the specific Kith that the character is related to) *Select Advantages :: Birthright: Select ONE of the birthrights associated with the heritage kith. :: Backgrounds (5) - This may include the Kinain-specific Faerie Blood background. It may not include Dreamers, Holdings, Remembrance, Retinue, or Title. Arts (1): Select 1 dot of an Art. This only applies if your character has had experience with the fae; unaware Kinain do not begin with Arts or Realms. :: Realms (2): Two dots of realms. 1 of these must be in the kith's affinity realm; the other may be in any other Realm. :: 'Mage, Garou, or Vampire Kinain cannot have Glamour, Arts, or Realms. Additional Arts and Realms can be learned by normal Kinain only with the IC tutelage of a Kithain character. ' ---- Finishing Touches Record Starting Willpower (4), Glamour (2), Banality (4) Select Merits - This is an optional step. Merits cost a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character may not exceed 10 points in Merits without ST permission. Select Flaws - This is an optional step. Flaws grant a number of Freebies equal to their listed point value. A character cannot gain more than 7 points from Flaws. Spend Freebie Points (21) - A character with a written character history of sufficient length and detail receives and additional 10 Freebie points to round out their sheet. Additional dots are purchased at the costs listed in the table below. ---- Freebie Point Costs Attributes 5 points per dot Willpower † 2 point per dot. Abilities 2 points per dot. Additional Specialty 2 points Backgrounds 1 point per dot. *Arts and Realms may not be raised with freebies at creation, and must be learned in-game from another PC. A kinain character's arts are limited to their Faerie Blood rating + 1 (i.e., a C with Faerie Blood 2 can learn 3 Arts total). ---- Experience Post Cost Attributes Current rating x 4 New Ability 3 Ability Current rating x 2 Additional Specialty: 4xp New Background (ST discretion): 3xp Background (ST discretion) Current rating x 3 New Art 7 Art Current level x 4 New Realm 5 Realm Current level x 3 Willpower Current rating x 2 Glamour: can only be raised with ST permission † - Willpower cannot never exceed 6 on a new application. Category:Character Creation Category:Changelings